(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gate driving circuit and a display apparatus having the gate driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a gate driving circuit having significantly reduced display defects and a display apparatus including the gate driving circuit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a liquid crystal display panel having a lower substrate, an upper substrate facing the lower substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the lower substrate and the upper substrate. The liquid crystal display panel typically includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels.
The liquid crystal display includes a gate driving circuit that sequentially outputs a gate pulse to the gate lines, and a data driving circuit that outputs a pixel voltage to the data lines. The gate driving circuit and the data driving circuit are typically mounted on a film or, alternatively, are mounted in a chip on the liquid crystal display panel, for example.
An amorphous silicon gate structure, in which the gate driving circuit is directly formed on the lower substrate through a thin film process, has been introduced in attempts to reduce a required number of chips in the LCD. In the amorphous silicon gate structure, the gate driving circuit typically includes at least one shift register, which includes a number of cascaded stages.